


I Will Always Find You

by captndevil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my 100 word drabbles, centring around season five. Originally posted on tumblr at: hissaviourqueen. Tagging couples that will most commonly pop up. Ratings and couples listed at the beginning of each drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agony

_**Missing Snowing scene from 5x01.** _

_**\- Shauna! xo** _

* * *

It's not until later, until after they've all gone their separate ways. Killian had stormed out, agony written all over his face and Henry had soon retreated, just as much agony crippled across his face as the rest of him. It was only then that she allowed herself to give over to the pain.

She collapses against the door, tears spilling noisely down her face.

(Just one look at the table where she makes Emma hot chocolate every night was enough for the agony to overtake.)

It takes her a while to realise that she's being comforted as two masculine arms wrap around her.

"Shh, shh," he whispers in her ear as he rocks her back and forth.

Her dark eyes are clouded over with grief as she looks up at him.

"We'll find her," he promises. "We'll always find her."


	2. This Moment

It's not until that moment that she realises. Not until that moment as she's carefully placing a row of flowers onto her fully grown daughters head that it fully registers how much she'd missed.

Her daughter is a full grown woman, one she's very proud of but she missed everything: her first steps, first word, first day at school. She even missed her first ball.

But this, this moment right now it's enough. It's enough to know that she can escort her daughter to a ball and know she's happy in the midst all of the crazy.

This is a moment she can treasure and remember.


	3. Her Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Snowing drabble based on 5x03.

She's watching him, light eyes sparkling and a soft smile tugging at her lips as she clenches the baby tighter in her hands.

Her husband is grinning widely up at the king before him as he kneels lightly with the gold armour covering him and she's never been quite so happy for him. She knows he feels as though he's finally earned this. Earned his place beside her as a king, as a hero.

But really, he's always been a hero in her eyes.

Her own personal hero.

Besides, he was called Prince Charming for a reason.


End file.
